Meeting the Griffins
by Jack1191
Summary: After Jack's crystal ship malfunctions he ends up in a Different universe, But the Dimension Crosser was locked on the Activated Position. Join Jack in his first stay in a Universe completely different than his own! First in the Adventure series (Note: These stories are only gonna be five to seven chapters a piece, because of the two other series i have to write) Strong Language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This is the beginning of my third and final series! In this series, Jack travels to different Universes, and Meets our favourite characters from several Tv shows/ Cartoons ect. Jack'll be in this, but Mike unfortunately won't be appearing all too often.**

**Please Review! It'll help me with my writing skills!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter I: A matter of being a Retard**

* * *

Jack's day was not going well at all, He first lost a monster he was supposed to be hunting and now the Crystal ship was in one of her moods, Jack tugged desperately at the steering wheel to gain control and A huge bump set the Dimension crosser on, and it locked in the position, Jack stared at the red lights and sighed, he was travelling to a different Universe.

He woke up and everything looked...Animated, It looked brightly coloured and his powers were now just CGI. Jack walked out of the Crystal ship into an alleyway, He saw a fat man punching what looked like a chicken, They were on a ferris wheel heading towards a building, Jack uncaring if people saw him, left his perception filter off, and flew off towards the scene of the battle, he got a few gawping looks on the way there but he didn't care. Jack rushed towards the battle to break them up he heard speaking "Whoa-whoa-whoa, hang on, hang on, What're we fighting about?" he heard a sigh "You know, I have completely forgotten, Something about a Coupon..." A COUPON?! Jack chose this moment to step in "What ARE you two fighting about?" Jack asked, They turned towards him and Jack winced, they looked badly injured "A coupon apparently" The Fat man said, The chicken nodded "Apart from that, We have no idea" he said "I'm peter" The Fat man said holding out a bloody hand, Jack winced and took it, taking the chance to use a bit of synthesis energy to heal his wounds, The chicken stared wide eyed as Peter got covered in sparkling golden energy.

After it disappeared Peter was fully healed, No cuts, no rips in the clothes nothing, Jack did the same to the chicken and the chicken now dubbed as Ernie invited them to dinner. They traveled to the restaurant later that night and ate, but after the meal Peter and Ernie started arguing, Jack took a Sonic bomb out of his bag and threw it up into the air, The bomb emitting an earsplitting shriek, The whole restaurant shut up "You two button it, I'll pay." Jack reached into his Dimensionally Transcendental pockets and after some searching pulled out $40. He payed the bill and dragged Peter off before he got himself hurt.

"So, where do you live?" Jack asked him, the Fat man looked at him "I'm guessing you want a place to stay?" Peter asked, Jack sighed he knew he had to do this " Yeah, Just for a couple of months, I need to recuperate after a long Journey and build a new part for my...Machine" Jack chose his words carefully, The mans face was blank but he slowly nodded "We live on Spooner street" Peter told him, Jack nodded and reproduced his wings grabbing Peter and leaped into the air. Peter was giggling like a school boy, Oh boy this was gonna be a long stay!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Now i mentioned in the stories description, that the story's gonna be considerably shorter than the other two series stories, But It's because it's like a quick visit between Universes!**

**Review, and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter II: Meeting the Family**

* * *

Jack swooped down and let Peter down on the ground, once there he diminished his wings, them disappearing in a burst of gold dust "That was awesome!" Peter cried with childlike Joy, he giggled like a schoolgirl too, they walked into his house, Jack had to admit it was a pleasant place, it had a Purple sofa in the Middle of the room, the carpet was a nice jade-green and there were pictures of what Jack assumed to be his children, and A pretty ginger woman, who he assumed to be his wife. The Baby was wearing red overalls, with a yellow shirt underneath, he had blue eyes and like most babies, very little hair, The Male teenager was wearing a blue t-shirt with black trousers he had green eyes and blonde hair hidden by an orange and black cap. The Female teenager was wearing a Pink hat, a Pink shirt and blue trousers she had Brown eyes, His wife had Ginger hair and she was wearing a lime green blouse and sandy brown trousers, her eyes were also green.

Peter walked into the kitchen "Hi Lois I'm back, and every other school we've tried just doesn't seem to be a good fit for chris" Peter told her she nodded "You said you brought a guest?" She asked, Peter nodded, Jack walked into the kitchen and smiled "I'm Jack, And I saw your husband fighting a chicken down town, I put a stop to it and brought him home to avoid any more damage and conflictions" Jack explained "Well, thank you, Peter always has a tendency to do stupid things Like that time he opened the door to an Airplane during flight" She finished

Cutaway to a plane, A door reads DO NOT OPEN UNLESS THERE'S AN EMERGENCY, Peter stood there staring at it for a good while, he yanked the handle down and went flying out of the plane giggling.

Back at the Kitchen Jack frowned and narrowed his eyes on her, He reached his mind out but couldn't feel any psychic presences nearby "That was weird, I had my Mental shields up" Jack mused, "Sorry what shields?" Lois asked as she stood up to make coffee "Mental Shields, The sort of shields that protect your mind from a psychic invasion" Jack told her, she nodded although she didn't know what he meant.

Jack walked out into the living room and found the blonde kid on the couch "So You must be Chris; I'm Jack" He held his hand out which the boy shook "Mom and dad are trying to find me a new school, None of them have been helpful so far" The Kid told him, Jack nodded "Well, school is tricky, I nearly failed the Trans-dimensional engineering class at the Academy, but i did my best; That's how I managed to get the best grades" Jack explained "Are you an Alien?" The Boy asked him, This question took Jack by surprise, but he knew that Peter would spread the news about his Cosmic wings soon. He sighed "Yes I'm an Alien, My ship crossed into this dimension and now she's gone into a Hybernation cycle to save her energy, I need to go soon before The Crystal ships Universal signature changes" Jack explained to him vaguely, Chris eating the information up, who nodded after he was finished, A white dog came through the front door, He had bright azure eyes and he wore a red collar "Hi, I'm Brian, Nice to meet you?" The Dog spoke, Of course this didn't faze him too much because he had a talking cat "The Names Jack and Nice to meet you too" Jack replied with spirit in his voice, Jack then went up the stairs to look for the Baby.

Stewie was working on a new Ray gun when the door opened, He turned around quickly and fired it, Jacks eyes widened at the sight of the Laser coming for him and quickly summoned a shield, The Laser dissipated against it "Jesus Christ man!" Jack sat down, Stewie eyed the new arrival but got the strange sense of intelligence radiating from him " So" Jack asked him Stewie nodded "The names Stewie by the way" He sat down next to Jack "You must have a pretty good mind if you can build something like that!" Jack told him, He also had Level 2 Telepathic shielding, Jack had to admit; Stewie was as sharp as a knife. They were going to get along well.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-How Could I resist the temptation of making Stewie and Jack friends? Anyway, here's the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter III: Stewie and the crystal ship**

* * *

Jack had been staying at the Griffins for a month now, He helped Chris with his homework, and he was getting straight A's with his classwork, he got a Job as a bartender, he helped Horace serve beers, and performed stunts for the crowds. After a hard day of work, he would help Lois with the cooking, using different varied methods, including using his fire elemented Hyper energy to cook the food, Lois frowned at this method "You gonna keep on using these methods in cooking?" She asked him, Jack nodded "It's fun, and I have a hard day anyway." Jack put the food down and served it, The steak was a perfect golden brown, and he spliced the peas with hyper energy to get the kids to eat them.

Once Everyone was at the table Jack nodded towards Stewie who smiled deviously back, Jack promised to show Stewie something after tea, they ate quietly, Peter occasionally remarking about Meg and setting up cut away's which Jack still had Psychic backlashes from, He learned how to negate them since he got so many of them. Once Jack had finished he took the plates and shot at them with his deterrent varied water elemented Hyper Energy, Once he was done he put the dishes back into the cupboard.

Stewie sat on the sofa "Jack's going to show me something today, and since he's an Alien, and smarter than me, He obviously has something quite magnificent to show me" Stewie told Brian, who looked bored "Well, there's nothing on I may as well come with" He told Stewie who nodded, Jack walked into the Living room, and gave Them both earplugs "What're these for?" Brian asked taking one of the weird looking devices "For the Sonic Boom of course" Jack explained, Brian quirked an eyebrow but placed the earplugs in his ears. They Walked out on to the front garden, Jack Produced his wings, causing Brian to stare at him "Aw come on! I've done it tonnes of times!" Jack told him, He then took Stewie under one arm and Brian under the other, Joe chose this moment to come out "Hey! What're you doing?!" Joe exclaimed as he rushed towards him, Jack brought his leg back "Sorry! Can't stay!" He Said, And he pushed forward, causing a ring of Gold energy to fly out and a large explosion-like sound. Joe got pushed back and slammed into the wall of his house.

Brian was relishing the great speed, as Jack carried him to their destination, the sonic boom was one of the most thrilling experiences he had ever had, And he enjoyed every second of it, Jack swooped down to an alleyway, and there stood a Giant crystal, Gleaming in the sunlight. "Here we are!" Jack said as he walked over and unlocked the crystal ship. "Come on!" He called, they followed him into the Crystal ship, and instantly froze at the sight of the chrome room, there was a giant holographic screen connecting to the console, which was full of levers and buttons, And next to it what looked like a dodgem car, there was a door at the end of the room.

Stewie nodded "This place is a different dimension from the outside" He remarked and Jack nodded smiling at him, Brian still stared at the sight and sighed "Wow, You really are an alien, so when i passed Stewie's room when you were talking about universes and dimensions, you weren't kidding" Brian told him, Jack nodded, "I plan On taking you on a trip, through space and time, But you've already traveled through time, I can sense the Artron radiation emitting from you" Jack told him, Brian nodded, and thought of the possibilities. Jack then let them out and they flew back to spooner street.

Joe woke up and saw Jack landing, He rubbed his eye's but all he saw was gold dust, and Jack, Stewie and Brian walking back into the Griffin Household.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-In this chapter Jack hangs out with the guys!**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Hanging out with the guys!**

* * *

Jack and Peter headed off to the Clam, And met Joe and Quagmire on the way there, Jack told them hi, which they nodded to. After they got to the clam, they sat at a booth. "So, Yeah, I'm constructed the part i needed and should be leaving next week!" Jack told them, "But you can't leave! This is your new home!" Peter cried as his face deeply fell. Jack sighed he knew that it had to come to this "This isn't my native Universe and I have to try to get back home!" Jack told them, they all looked blank "I got lost after the word Universe" Quagmire told them, they nodded and Jack smiled "Let's have some fun, I'll all give you a ride around town" Jack told them as they walked outside, "Where's your car?" Quagmire asked, Jack said nothing as he took Quagmire around the waist, Producing his wings, "Hold on tight!" Jack said as Quagmire stared at Jacks golden wings, He was shook out of his reverie by a loud boom sort of sound he looked behind him and saw a expanding and fading Golden ring, A trail of golden dust following them, Jack took him on a high speed tour around the world, which was over in five minutes, When they arrived back at the clam he just stood there staring at Jack "We-You-how? We Just went around the Planet in FIVE minutes!" Quagmire stuttered still bewildered by the trip as he just shook his head and chuckled

"Alright, Joe; You're next!" Jack said, Peter took Joe's wheelchair as Jack took him in his arms carrying him bridal style, He reared his leg back, and pushed forward the same boom echoing out and the same Golden ring shooting out behind them and the trail of golden dust following them, The speed was exhilarating and Joe whooped as he headed over the pacific ocean, Jack then Dove down into the water surrounding himself and Joe in a Hypershield before they hit the water, as they went over they saw coral and schools of fish swimming around. Some were brightly coloured and stripy, and some were sandy coloured. Jack dashed up out of the sea, as they flew over the Russian federation and after another minute they arrived back at the clam, And Joe hopped back into his wheelchair "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" He exclaimed.

Peter went next and Jack once again repeated the process of preparing and then taking off at the speed of sound, Jack took Peter around the world and sped up again until a Mach speed cone started to appear around him, he pushed himself further Peter giggling like a school girl again and then the cone sharpened until A huge gold ring shot out in the sky, and Jack shot out even faster than he started, a Gold streak of colour passed through the sky and Peter whooped again, They were back in Quahog again and Jack dove down to where the other two guys were he grabbed Quagmire and Joe, who was still in his wheelchair, He gave them one last ride around the world and Once he finished they headed home.

Jack walked into the Griffin house-hold and he sat down on the sofa, Brian and Stewie looked up at him and smiled "So the Dimensional calibrator is ready, I've just got to get it connected to the console in the crystal ship, and then i should be off at the end of the week" Jack told them, They looked a bit Downtrodden, But nodded at him "Stewie, You've worked with your time machine, so you better come and help me" Jack told him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-This is the second to last chapter of this story, Thanks so much for reading it!**

* * *

**Chapter V: Re-calibrating the Dimension Crosser**

* * *

Jack, Brian and Stewie headed towards the Crystal ship, Once there Jack walked in, the two Griffins following them, And once again they were in the chrome filled room, and Jack walked out of the Hexagonal door at the end of the room, They followed him through the twisting corridors Stewie unable to comprehend how big the Space ship actually was, they came to a stop outside a door, Jack entered a four number passkey and they all walked into the room, It had Huge steel buttresses sprouting from the wall and there were several tables filled with metal equipment, "Well, You're secret room's bigger than mine" Stewie told Jack who chuckled and gathered some weird looking equipment, and they walked out.

They walked back into the chrome console room and went and crouched under the console, He pulled out a compartment filled with complex circuitry and flashing orbs, Jack placed the machine into it and turned it on, there was a bunch of Deep blue energy flowing through the connectors, Making the orbs glow brighter. Jack then placed the machine into the compartment and shut it, He pulled a couple of Levers and took the steering wheel, He managed to turn the Dimension crosser off, and they headed out into space, Jack told Stewie to get into Navigator pod one, He pulled a Lever on the Console and another Dodgem car like object appeared "Brian, Into navigation pod two!" Jack ordered Brian did that and found himself staring out into space, He buckled himself in and then took the steering wheel.

Jack Piloted the Crystal ship through the Buildings, The shield pulsing, and Brian now knew why Jack ordered him into the Navigation pod, Jack adamantly twisted the steering wheel one way and as soon as the turn was completed He yanked it the other way, They ended up at spooner street and Jack pressed a button on the console, and The crystal ship disappeared into Blue and White flies, "Let's give Lois a Surprise shall we?" Jack called, Stewie smiled evilly and nodded and Brian smiled.

Lois was in the kitchen preparing dinner when all of a sudden a wind started up she squinted through it, and she saw tonnes of Blue and White flies appearing, She stood wide eyed as it formed a flawless expensive looking crystal, She was even more shocked when Jack, Brian and STEWIE came out of the ship "Hi Lois! This is my ship, She's a type 71 CC Capsule, and she's my oldest and most loyal friend" Jack stated "H-how did you fly it here? And what was Stewie doing in there?" She squeaked her voice coming in short loud squeaks. "Well, Lois i was helping my friend fix his ship" Stewie replied to her, she turned to her baby, Who had spoken a flawless sentence, She was gobsmacked, she ran out of the room and passed out on the couch.


	6. Finale

**AN-This is the last chapter of the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Farewells**

* * *

Jack stood in front of the crystal ship, He smiled "Thank you for letting me stay, As a thanks I have made you all presents" Jack told them, He handed a Sonic screwdriver to Stewie and he handed an Automatic Beer bottle, Which made beer as soon as it emptied, He handed Peter a Bigger on the inside tent, Which he used for camping in his childhood, He gave Lois a Hyperpowered Oven, and finally he gave Meg and Chris a Crystal, which showed them whatever they thought about, He included a Decency filter so Chris wouldn't try to look up intergalactic porn, They all Bidded Jack a farewell and he nodded. "I'll Maybe see you again" He told them. They nodded, as he walked into the Crystal ship one last time, It started it's breeze as the Blue and White flies started coming out of it, a couple of seconds later, It fully Deatomised. Jack flicked the Dimension crosser on, and he hoped that one day,...He would get back to his original Universe.

* * *

**AN 2-That's the story! Sorry it was so short but that's going to be the point of most of this series. So yeah, He gave them all some very advanced technology as he departed.**

**The Next Universe is the Harry Potter Universe.**

**See you then! Keep on rocking readers!**

**~Jack1191**


End file.
